Cliché de madrugada
by PikaChwan
Summary: Sanji se encuentra perdido en si mismo y Zoro se aprovecha de eso. Ambos se preguntan como terminaron en esa situación y esperan encontrar la respuesta debajo de las sábanas. [La historia es contada por Sanji, *Advertencia Lemon en capítulo II*].
1. Capítulo I Mordisco

Bueno, éste Fic, no es más que un capricho, estoy terminando otra historia y decidí escribir este, sienyo Sanji quién relata la historia. Hay una frase que usé: " "No soy más que un caballero pervertido que no tiene razón para vivir" me la regaló un amigo que se llama **Ivan Falla, **gracias y así. Siguiendo, el fic tendrá sólo dos capítulos y es de un triángulo amoroso entre mis tres personajes favoritos.

Disfruten.

**Les recuerdo que la historia es contada por Sanji ;)**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTECEN, LE PERTENECES A ****_EICHIRO ODDA._**

* * *

**Cliché de madrugada**

**Capítulo I**

**_"Mordisco"_**

-Qué bonito día.-  
Dije al salir de la ducha, pensé que era un buen día para cocinar unos camarones al ajillo, con un poco de vino para mi Melorine. Sin embargo tenía que alimentar la barriga del asqueroso cabeza de alga y del maloliente capitán, pero ver el rostro de mi Melorine sonreír era más que satisfactorio. Sin embargo después no lo era.  
Empezaré por contar lo que pasó en el día, caminé hacía mi lugar habitual, eran más o menos las 5:30 de la mañana, no había nadie despierto en el barco, estábamos mis cigarros y yo. Decidí pensar un rato, en mi y en tantas cosas que podía encontrar en el mar, tantos peces y eso y mi más anhelado sueño el All Blue, pensaba eso, se los juro, nada de mi querida Melorine en traje de baño caminando por todo el barco diciéndome que le haga café y mi querida Robin-chan, leyendo en la sombra que se da en la proa al medio día, pidiendome un refresco y las dos frente a mi... E-emm *cof-cof*, el All Blue... Continuando, me senté en una banca de cerca a la mesa del comedor y encendí un cigarro mientras la olla del café estaba lista, sentí unos pasos, pero supuse que era Luffy, así que lo ignoré y me levanté a servir mi café, busqué la taza que estaba en la alacena, cerca de la estufa, tomé la olla y puse el café en una jarra de aluminio y luego me serví de ahí media taza, no soy muy amante del café, pero sirve para despertarme y hacer mis "Deberes" dentro del barco. Tomé mi taza de café y me subí al techo de la cocina y me sente, con un cigarro y mi media tacita de café. Pensé en cuanto demoraría en encontrar el All Blue, si de verdad existía, pero, también pensé en que es lo que piensan mis nakamas de mi, es importante su opinion.

-Al fin y al cabo son lo único que tengo y me importa lo que piensen.- dije en voz alta mirando el amanecer.

-Tu eres un caballero pervertido.- escuché una vocesita, algo chillona pero muy familiar, me decepcione al voltear por qué era Luffy y no a quién esperaba.

-Y ¿Tú que haces aquí y tan temprano?.- le pregunté al Capitán

-Decidí levantarme temprano, a ayudarte con la guardia, no es justo que hagas todo solo.- dice Luffy mirando en la misma dirección que yo.- Luego, ¿Qué hora es?.- añadío el.

-Las 6:10, más o menos, aquí amanece más tardecito.- le respondí.

-Tengo hambre, ¿No has hecho el desayuno aún?, TENGO HAMBREEEE.- Me gritó el capitán, quejandose bastante.

-No aún no, ve y duerme otro rato, serás el primero en enterarte que el desayu... ¿Luffy?- No había terminado la frase cuando ya se había quedado dormido a mi lado, pero bueno, es normal, pensé. Miré de nuevo hacía el cielo y me dije a mi mismo "No soy más que un caballero pervertido que no tiene razón para vivir". Pensé en eso, sin medir la consecuencia de mi frase, no le di mente y segui en mi trance disfrutando del amanecer.  
Al fin decidí levantar a hacer el desayuno, dejé a Luffy ahí dormido en el techo y bajé a la cocina, tomé la olla del café, la lavé y empecé a preparar el desayuno, decidí hacer tostadas francesas, me gustan mucho, particularmente por el sabor dulce y salado que dejan en mi lengua, preparé un dulce jugo con las naranjas del árbol de Nami, me pregunto si las... Hmm, mejor no. No quiero que nadie me vea lleno de energia pensando en las Naranjas de mi Melorine, jé.

-Oe, Luffy, ven a desayunar, eres el primero.- Le dije, pero más tardé en anunciarle que el en llegar a la mesa, como era obvio llamé a los demás y todos asistieron al caos matutino del desayuno, Ussop y Luffy peleando por un pedazo de pan, Chopper gritando por que ambos no se hicieran daño, Zoro en la punta de la mesa mirándolos a todos queriéndolos matar y mis dulces chicas hablando de lo que harían durante el día. Todo eso, con unos cuantos gritos, mordiscos y guerras de comida. Pero es divertido, es como una rutina diaria este caos, se repite tres veces al día, cada vez que hago comida. Pero bueno, eso es lo bueno de este barco. Luego de lavarle los platos y vasos decidí darme otro baño y dormir media hora antes de hacer el almuerzo, esos camarones, toman tiempo. Como había planeado tomé la ducha y me sentía muy fresco, por que hacía un calor muy horrible, me sentía sudado y pegajoso y salí como nuevo de la ducha. Llegué a mi habitación y encontré sobre mi cama un pedazo de papel. Tenía escrita la palabra TÚ, me parecía muy raro, sobretodo un día como hoy, que no había hablado con mi Melorine, seguro era una nota de ella y quería darme varias pistas, me sonroje mucho y empecé a fantasear, como es de costumbre. Pero mi fantasía fue interrumpida por un portazo.

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANJI.- dijo Luffy asotando la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES ESTÚPIDO?! ¡NO VES QUE ME ASUSTASTE!- Le dije al pelinegro mostrándome un poco alterado, bueno no un poco, estaba de verdad enojado.

-Jajaja, lo siento Sanji, es que tengo algo importante que darte.- dijo.

-¿darme?- pregunté.

-Si, mira.- asintió y estiro su mano, yo le recibí y era un papel.

-Ábrelo.- dijo mirándome -Y léelo cuando estés solo, bueno, justo ahora, que me voy.- decía mientras se alejaba.- Ya me fui.- seguía diciendo entre más se aljaba.  
Sin más leí el puto papel.

_**"Tu tienes razón para vivir y si eres pervertido. Te esperaré justo en la proa antes del amanecer".**_

Estaba confundido, ¿Quién pudo darle ese papel a Luffy? Sobretodo a Luffy, que es tan imbécil. Pero bueno, segurito y era mi Melorine que quería confesarme sus sentimientos.

Y ahora estoy aquí, recién duchado, esperando a la persona que escribió esto. De pronto aparece Robin-chan, mis ojos se iluminaron por un momento.

-Cocinero-san.- dijo mientras se acercaba.

, ere- sin dejarme terminar, me interrumpió.

-Toma esto.- se acerco y me dió un pedazo de papel. -Abrelo, pero deja que me vaya, no quiero ser inoportuna ni mucho menos imprudente.- añadió mientras se alejaba.  
Atónito como antes, intenté abrir el papel, pero no, me harté del juego tan estúpido que tenían conmigo, entiendo que quieran ser misteriosos y así, pero no dejarme plantado como siempre. Igual lo mejor será que me calme, así podré pensar mejor y guardé el papel en mi bolsillo derecho. Entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera, tomé el Sake que tenía escondido para que el estúpido Marimo no se lo tomara, es un imbécil borrachín Tomé una copa y salí hacía la proa. Me senté y serví mi primer trago de Sake, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué el papel que Robin-chan me había entregado.  
-Pero que estupidez.- dije en voz alta intentando abrir el papel. Cuando lo abrí mire lo que decía y lo tiré al mar. Ya no estaba para ese tipo de juegos, el papel estaba en blanco, que se supone que tenía que hacer, ¿rellenarlo?. Estaba deprimido, aburrido de ver todos los días el mismo mar, sin llegar a ningún lado, supongo que eso pasa, por la cotidianidad, pero ya era demasiado tiempo. Empecé servirme tragos muy grandes de Sake y uno tras otro, sin parar. Empecé a sentir los efectos del alcohol, pero no tanto. Sin embargo prendía un cigarrillo tras otro, como si el humo se llevara todo eso. Me serví otro trago de Sake y cuando estaba en ese proceso, sentí unos pasos, voltee a ver quién era, pero no encontre a nadie.-¿Quién está ahí?.- pregunté esperando respuesta.

-¿Estás ya ebrio?.- preguntaron.

-Y ¿Eso te incumbe?.- anuncié.

-Si, me preocupas Estúpido cocinero.- dijo el Marimo inmundo mostrándose ante mi.

-JÁAAAA, ¿desde cuando te importo?- le dejé claro lo que siempre dice.

-Dije que me preocupabas, no que me importaras.- tuvo el descaro de responder, yo, sin embargo volví a mi posición inicial y seguí sirviéndome Sake, ahogaba mis penas, mi soledad, al imbécil ese que le importaba.

-Dame un poco, no te lo acabes sólo cocinerito de cuarta.- se dirijo hacía mi, pero como era de costumbre le serví.

-Toma.- le dije entregándole la copa. Como siempre sólo fue cuestión de que le diera la copa para que se tomara el atrevimiento de sentarse a mi lado.

-Quiero estar solo estúpido cabeza de alga, ¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo?.- le dije sin precipitarme me estorbaba su presencia.

-No.- contesto cortante sin dejar que terminara si quiera de pensar.

-¿Por qué?, déjame sólo.-

-No seas imbécil, no te tomes a la ligera esto, mi compañía es bien preciada aquí.-

-¿De donde sacas la ABSURDA idea de que quiero que me acompañes?.-

-De ti, estúpido, estás sólo aquí, mi compañía es agradable, probablemente te sirva de algo, aunque ya me aburrí, mejor me voy, suerte.- dijo altivo el estúpido ese, alardeando su ego y su prepotencia pues no.

-Pft, presencia - le dije sin sacar de mi cabeza lo estúpido que era.- No eres más que un fanfarrón cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino mi recompensa será más grande que la tuya, por que no necesito ser temerario y esas cosas, estúpido que eres.- dije.

-Já, yo por lo menos, no soy pervertido, escaso de cerebro y aburrido y sobretodo emocional, pareces un marica, sentado ahí tomándote todo el Sake, te advierto que si me dejas sin mi Sake, te corto a la mitad.- me amenazó. Cómo se atreve, pero sin darle más cuerda al asunto y yo estoy hablando de más, estúpido Sake, me ha dejado medio borracho.

-No me amenaces.- dije mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo, pero esos intentos fueron en vano, así como me tarde en levantar, tarde en caer, estoy mareado, todo me da vueltas, estoy borracho, no debí tomar sentado.

-¿estás bien? ¿cocinerito?.- escuché a lo lejos con un tono burlón, seguro el estúpido Marimo está ahí hablándome estoy intentando eeeeenfooocaaarrr... Ahí está, sí es el Marimo.

-¿Que es lo que quieresh? *HIP*- Estoy tan borracho que no puedo ni hablar, que verguenza.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡ESTÁS BORRACHO!, te voy a alcanzar.- Dijo el peliverde inmundo tomando la botella de Sake, o eso parecía.

-Te la estash tomando toda.- ¡NO! es mi Sake, pero ¿Por qué peleo por licor?, es mío. Me intenté levantar y ésta vez si tuve éxito. Pero no sirvió para nada por que el Marimo se acabó la botella.

-¡Quítate!.- Me dijo.

-No.- Respondí. Con lo confundido que estoy no sé ni que hacer, así que me sentaré y terminaré de dormirme.

-No te duermas.- me susurró el Marimo.

-Tengo mucho sueño y no aguanto más.- le fuí honesto y ... Me dormí.

* * *

¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LLEGUÉ AQUÍ?, ¿QUE HAGO AQUÍ?, ¿ESTE CUARTO NO ES EL DEL MARIMO ESTÚPIDO ESE?, ¿QUE HORA ES?, ooossshhh, que dolor de cabeza, tengo resaca. Qué demonios, no debí tomar así, volviendo a mis preguntas, miré al rededor y no había nada, de nada. ¿Donde está el Marimo?, un momento... ¿Qué hago aquí?.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ?.- no me aguanté más, por eso lo grité, esperando, no sé, ¿Una respuesta?.

-¿Cual es la gritadera?, estoy aquí que no me ves?.- dijo el Marimo que estaba sentado en el piso cerca a la cabecera de la cama.

-Bueno y tú, ¿Por qué no me dices nada?.- le pregunté, sólo por saber cómo llegue aquí.

-No me exijas nada, estás bastante expuesto conmigo como para que me salgas con esas, cocinero estúpido.- Se atrevió a insultarme.

-Pues, ¿Con qué me vas a extorsionar ahora?.- ¿Qué demonios hice anoche?, me sigo preguntando.

-Já, cállate imbécil, que bien si la pasaste, hasta pedías más.- ¿Más?, Oh por Dios, ¿Más qué?, me deja más intrigado.-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- Añadió la pregunta más indecente que pudo, este imbécil, ¿que nunca se calla?

-¡NO ESTOY SONROJADO!.- le grité.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ ANOCHE?- volví a preguntar.

-Ve, báñate no sé, sal de aquí, hablamos después, estoy de mal humor, ¡V E T E!.- me dijo, pero le hice caso, no quería estar más ahí con el, en el mismo cuarto y compartiendo el mismo aire, que asco.

Tome mis zapatos y me fui, estaba ya con la camisa puesta, me levanté y salí llegue a la ducha y me metí sin más, deje caer el agua fría, deje que recorriera mi cabeza, mis hombros y mi pecho, sentía que me aliviaba, que dejaba de tener mal humor por el Marimo inmundo ese. Tomé el jabón y empecé a untarlo por mi cuerpo, en la cara, y en los brazos, en mi pecho, lavé mi entre pierna, mi trasero, mis piernas y todo, me unté también Shampoo y me lave de nuevo. Salí de la regadera y fuí hacía el lavamanos, me miré al espejo tomé el cepillo de dientes le unté crema dental y empece a cepillarme, de un lado a otro y las muelas, cuando, como de costumbre, empecé a verme en el espejo y oh sorpresa: Tengo un mordisco en el cuello.


	2. Capítulo II Cuatro para dos

Se me hizo muy difícil seguir contando como **Sanji,** no era tan divertido, **Sanji** es muy pervertido y creo que aún no estoy preparada para escribir siendo el, mi mente es demasiado densa para eso _(HAHAHAHAHAHA XD)._

Éste fic (sobretodo éste capítulo) es dedicado **ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE** a **Ivan Falla**, luego el sabrá por que.

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A EICHIRO ODDA.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_**"Cuatro para dos"**_

_-¡UN MORDICO EN MI CUELLO!, ¿Pero quién me hizo esto?, que demonios, ¿Que hice anoche?-_ Me preguntaba una y otra vez, pero al fin decidí salir del baño tapándome el cuello con una bendita._ -Qué verguenza.-_ pensé._- Soy un irresponsable, son las nueve y media y aún no he servido el desayuno y ahora esto, que asco me doy.-_ Refunfuñaba y pensaba mientras me vestía para hacer mis deberes.

Al fin salí de mi recámara y me diriji a la cocina con un paso acelerado, para mi sorpresa numero veinte mil de la mañana, estaban esperando el desayuno Robin, Chopper y Luffy.

-SANJI, comidaaa, dame comida, muero de hambre.- dijo quejándose el pelinegro.

-Calmate Luffy, ya voy en camino, PERDÓN MI QUERIDA ROBIN-CHAN, me quedé dormido.- dije arrepentido el Rubio con corazones en los ojos mirando a Robin.

-Sí, cocinero-san, pude notarlo, aunque se nota que dormiste bien, ¿No?.- dijo la pelinegra mirándome coquetamente, me puse rojo de pies a cabeza._ -Pero como es posible, ella sabe que dormí en el habitación del estúpido Marimo.-_ pensé tapándome la vergüenza, o sea mi mordisco.

-¿Por que te sonrojas?, dormir con Zoro es divertido.- dijo riéndose la arqueóloga del Going Merry.

-JAJAJAJAJA, Sanji eres una niñaaaaa.- añadió el maloliente capitán.

-¿Niña?, ¿Cómo así que niña?.- pregunté mientras batía unos huevos.

-Sí, sólo las niñas del barco duermen con Zoro, Ro- Robin interrumpió a Luffy, para que no fuera impertinente, le tapo la boca y me dijo:

-Jajaja, si.- la pelinegra agacho la cabeza mientras miraba muy feo a su capitán queriendole decir que se callara.  
Yo por mi parte estaba aún más curioso que antes, no dejaba de pensar en que fue eso que pasó la noche anterior mientras estaba alcoholizado por las botellas de Sake.

Al fin el serví el desayuno y llamé a los que hacían falta, puse el pan sobre la mesa y sirviendo el desayuno entraron por la cocina, nombrandolos en orden de llegada Ussop, luego Nami, quién estaba un poco agitada y detrás de ella, el espadachín de pelo verde, el asqueroso Marimo, no era suficiente levantarme viendole la cara y ya estaba aquí, pero en fin, se sentaron a desayunar y empezó el caos matutino de siempre, peleas por comida, mordiscos y forsejeos, las chicas riendose de algo que y no entendía, se reían y me miraban, Zoro por su parte, estaba callado, medio adormilado y con mucho mal genio, como de costumbre, el Marimo siempre nos quiere matar con la mirada, aún no entiendo que hace en nuestra tripulación si siempre nos quiere matar.

-Muchas gracias, Sanji-kun.- Dijo muy adorablemente mi Melorine, más que de costumbre.

-De nada Nami-san, todo es para ti.- le respondí.

-Serás imbécil.- me insulto el de pelo verde.

-Cállate.- Añadí con dientes de tiburón, estaba enojado, siempre quiere insultarme. Pero le seguí sonriendo a mi Melorine, es que es tan linda, toda ella.

Seguí con mis deberes, mientras todos se iban retirando de la mesa, yo recogía los platos y los organizaba, era mi momento de paz, uno a uno, los más grandes primero y luego los más chicos, luego venían los vasos, luego los cubiertos y luego las ollas, todo en orden.

-Oe, Cocinero.- dijo refiriéndose a mi.

-¿Aún estás aquí?, vete.- le respondí, como siempre suelo hacer.

-Si, necesito hablarte, aunque no es que me guste mucho, pero te conviene.- decía mientras se acercaba hacía mi.

-¿Qué es?, habla Marimo.- Le respondí fríamente.

-Calmate imbécil, cuando acabes aquí de lavarme los platos, llegas a mi habitación.- anunció dandose vuelta.

-Espera, estúpido, vamos de una vez.- afirmé mientras me quitaba los guantes y el delantal.

-_¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene para decirme el imbécil este?, de hecho no sé ni por qué estoy siguiendole la corriente, seguro es una estupidez, como siempre.-_ pensé mientras le seguía los pasos.

Al fin llegamos a su habitación.

-Siéntate.- dijo el peliverde, yo le copié y me senté, prendí un cigarrillo y me puse en posición de escucha.

-Oe, estúpido, quiero que me prestes mucha atención, te dije que te convenía así que no hagas que me ponga más de mal genio y te corte a la mitad, escucha con atención, a ver si sacas el cerebrito que tienes del papel de regalo, que muy probablemente no tengas, pero sólo te advierto.- dijo con grosería.

-Ya no le des más vueltas, dime de una vez, imbécil.- le resonge.- Me estás hartando.- añadí mientras seguía fumando.

-Ya que captaste mi idea, te diré.- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi.- Lo que te diré, probablemente te cambie la vida, como a mi, desde que ese par de estúpidas me dijeron por la mañana.- añadió.- Resulta que anoche, mientras estabas borracho, iba a llevarte a tu recamara, pero ni sabias donde dejaste la llave así que te traje a la mía y Robin y Nami estaban esperándome aquí, como es costumbre, cuando las viste, empiezas a gritar **"Melorine, Robin-chan"** y esa clase de **estupideces** que sueles decir.- continuó.

Pero sin embargo no entendía, _-¿Como que Nami y Robin estaban esperándole aquí "Cómo de costumbre"_- Pensé, pero deje continuar al Marimo.

-Les ofreciste Sake y como son tan maliciosas las cretinas, se pusieron a hablar en secretitos y dijeron que si, que aceptaban el Sake, luego pues se torno caliente la situación y no precisamente por el calor, aceptaban un trago tras otro, bueno si hacía calor luego jajaja, ellas propusieron un juego se llamaba _"Preguntas y retos"_, simplemente elegían siempre el reto, como de costumbre la estúpida de Nami quería ganar y Robin sólo se lo aprobaba entonces, me pidieron que te besara y lo hice, luego a ti, luego entre ellas y se puso aún más caliente.- afirmo.

_-¡Claro!.-_ me dije a mi mismo, _-Ya estoy recordando.-_ Añadí, siéndome ingenuo.

-Cállate, ya recordé, no lo puedo creer, con razón tengo esto jajaja.- Le dije al Marimo.

Tenía todo claro en este momento. De verdad estuve con mis chicas y el imbécil. Y se me rompió la nariz _-Mis chicas desnudas frente a mi, besándose, ohhhh que sexy.-_ empecé a fantasear y seguía saliendo sangre por mi nariz.

-Oye, pervertido inmundo- Dijo el peliverde, cortándome la inspiración .-La mejor parte es... Que vienen esta noche, a lo mismo, ¿Te apuntas?, por mi no hay problema, al fin y al cabo eres bien apretado Cocinero inmundo y me gusta compartir.- afirmo el imbécil.

_-Pero yo sigo sin entender, como es que "Le gustaba compartir"._- pensé dentro de mi, no era posible que ellas lo visitaran todas las noches, será que este Marimo ¿Tiene algo especial? -Eso no es de mi incumbencia- dije en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿No aceptas encontes?, mejor, imbécil, más para mi.- dijo el Santoryu.

-Noooooooooooooooo, espera, si, era otra cosa, pense en voz alta, si quiero.- Dije arrepentido._-Cómo no voy a querer._- pensé.- _Es mi Melorine y mi Robin-chan, frente a mi, desnudas, deseándome.- _Seguí en mi mente y se me volvió a romper la nariz. Eso es normal, creo. -Si quiero, ¿a que hora?, dime rápido, tengo que lavar los platos.- Le respondí.-Ya no quiero ver más tu cara.- le añadí.

-A las diez y media, cuando Ussop y Chopper se duerman, hoy es jueves y Luffy le toca guardia, así que hoy Luffy no es la preocupación, aunque... el varias veces me ha escuchado jajaja. Pero en fin, diez y media imbécil, ah y si dices una palabra, te corto a la mitad, ¿Entendiste?, o te corto desde ya.- dijo amenazandome, sin embargo sólo asentí con la cabeza y salí de ahí, perplejo, sin poderlo creer.

Caminé hacía la cocina y junto al mástil estaban Nami-swan y Robin-chwan tomando el sol, con trajes de baño, se veían más atractivas que hace media hora y pues como no si ya recorde como son desnudas, - ¡MALDITA SEA!.- me dije, empecé a sangrar, pero bah, no me importa, es lindo recordarlas así. Me limpié la nariz con la manga de mi camisa y fuí hacía la cocina a terminar mis deberes, pero estaba desesperado, quería que fueran las diez y media y llegar ahí y bueno, ya, los platos.

Cuando terminé mis deberes eran más o menos las once y media de la mañana, faltaba mucho todavía, así que empecé a hacer el almuerzo, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper habían pescado bastante pulpo así que decidí hacer Pulpo frito con arroz y algo de vegetales, fritos también. Comencé a marinar el pulpo y a hacer el arroz, mientras terminaba de empanizar el pulpo para freirlo, mi querida Melorine decidió hacerme compañia.

-Nami-san, que grata compañía que eres.- le dije, cortando el silencio.

-Sanji-kun, también eres una grata compañía.- dijo acercandose a mi, con mucha malisia.- Sanji-kun.- me susurró al oido.

-¿D-dime, Nami-swan?.- le respondí nervioso.

-¿Estás listo para esta noche?.- me habló despacio al oido, era como un susurro, un delicioso y coqueto susurro. Mientras lo hacía tocó mi entre pierna agarrandola firme y fuerte, como si fuese de ella, con mucha propiedad.

-Sí.- dije con la misma propiedad con la que me tocaba.

-Me parece bien, que tal si ¿Te doy un adelanto?.- dijo coqueta.

-Estaría bien, pero la cocina no es un lugar para esto.- respondí inquieto, tenía pulpo en las manos, no era digno de tocar a Nami-san.

-No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacer nada.- dijo mientras se agachaba debajo de la mesa, aunque el mantel la cubría de los intrusos, estaba nervioso que alguien entrara y mi Melorine, empezó con su faena.

Nami-san con sus delicadas y suaves manos, bajó la cremallera de mi pantalón tocándome con firmeza decidió actuar y bajo mi pantalón, estaba nervioso, por eso no estaba "Lleno de energía", entonces ella hizo que pasara, puso su lengua en la punta de mi pene, empezó a lamerme y a masturbarlo, Nami-san era bastante experta haciendo eso.-_Ahn._- se me escapó un gemido, había pasado su lengua por todo mi pene, era impresionante cuanto placer podía darme Nami-san con sólo su boca, empezó a chupar, morder delicadamente, succionar y masturbar Era un vaiben impresionante, aunque era bastante lento, no me atreví a decirle que más rápido, así que, creo que lo entendío, aceleró la velocidad del vaiben y con sus labios apretaba y se iba de adelante para atrás, yo estaba ciego por el placer, no sabia que hacer y lo único que pude decir.- Nami-san, ya- y ella contestó.- Dentro.- y la miré, ahí fue cuando me encontraba en el limbo más espectacular del mundo, la cara de Nami-san, con los ojos mirándome morbosamente, como si le gustara esto, pues claro que le gustaba, aumento la velocidad y la tomé del cabello y la obligue a que fuese más rápido y me derramé en su boca.-_ Ahhnm-_ gemí más fuerte, miré hacía debajo de la mesa y ella estaba secándose los labios con los dedos.-

-Sabes muy bien, como dulce- dijo mientras se reía pícaramente.

-Já.- dije.

-Esto, es sólo el principio Sanji-kun y apresúrate a hacer el almuerzo, muero de hambre.- dijo mientras salia de la cocina picándome el ojo.

_-Ohhhh, Nami-san acaba de mamármela ohhh no puedo creerlo.-_ pensé mientras me recostaba en la silla donde estaba "Empanizando" los pulpos. -OH DIOS, LOS PULPOS.- dije en voz alta, seguí acelerado a cumplir mi labor, lo más rápido que pude.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y llame a mis Nakama, llegaron corriendo como pudieron y empezó el caos del almuerzo, igual que por la mañana pero tenían más hambre esta vez, pero la culpa no fue mía, esta ves. Mis compañeros terminaron de comer, recogí la mesa y lave los platos, me senté en la proa y empecé a fumar hasta quedarme dormido.

Soñaba algo divertido, pero no recuerdo qué, así que me levante corriendo miré el reloj de la cocina, marcaba las seis y cuarto y esa es la hora exacta en que empiezo a hacer la cena, no tenía muchas ganas de complicarme así que hice pan con salami, pastas en salsa bechamel, helado para el postre y un trozo de bistec para Luffy, llamé a la cena a los Sombrero de Paja, ya más cansados y con menos algaravia, comieron y se fueron, miré el reloj nuevamente, marcaba las nueve y media.

-Sólo una hora más.- pensé, quería que llegaran rápido las diez y media, pero mientras decidí patrullar el barco, empecé con la popa y la proa, camine por ambas, luego baje a las recamaras, el pasillo no es muy largo, estaba el cuarto de Ussop, me asomé y dormía, luego el de Chopper y estaba en la misma situación, el de Nami, Robin y Luffy estaban vacíos pero ellos, estaban en el cuarto de Zoro, se oían las carcajadas, me asomé a la puerta y Luffy estaba tirado en el piso retorciéndose de la risa, Robin estaba contando algunos chistes, no es que sea muy graciosa, pero a Luffy no hace falta contratarle un payaso para hacerlo reír. Nami estaba feliz y cuando me vió se sonrojo.

-Luffy tu si eres bien estúpido jajaja.- le dije al capitán.

-No más que tú.- me señalo el espadachín.

-Te toca guardia Luffy, ven.- le dije, ignorando al peliverde.

-Shijijiji, vamossssss.- dijo levantándose en un santiamén, el capitán.

Caminé con el hacía la parte superior del barco, le preparé más comida y llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Zoro que ya estaba cerrada, suspiré y toqué.

Eran las diez y media en punto.

"Te esperábamos", escuché mientras abrían la puerta.

* * *

**Me tomó algo de tiempo, se fue la luz y me tocó empezar de nuevo haha, no había guardado, pero aquí está ;)**


End file.
